


tête-à-tête and provocation

by desdemona_1996_writes



Category: Rumbelle - Fandom, ouat
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dirty Talk, F/M, French Kissing, Granny's Diner, Rumbelle - Freeform, Rumbelle AU - Freeform, Sex Challenge, Sex Games, Sex Talk, Teasing, chatting in the diner, girl talk, mentions of anal sex, naughty talk, sexually in experienced
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 15:01:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14046816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desdemona_1996_writes/pseuds/desdemona_1996_writes
Summary: while chatting about her date last night a challenge is unexpectedly offered. but are the stakes too high?making a deal with the devil can be a tricky endeavor in storybrooke.even if it's only a little game of wills, patience & sex





	tête-à-tête and provocation

**Author's Note:**

> Rated M for language,

"so, how was it? ruby excitedly asked as she sat down in a booth across from her best friend.taking a quick break from waitressing.

"it was ok, I guess." belle shrugged.

"just ok? come on, details details." ruby exclaimed. 

"honestly, the whole time I was thinking about the banana bread I had in my car." belle admitted. 

"oh come on, it couldn't have been that bad." ruby pressed not buying her friends dismissal of her hot date. 

"I don't know, the banana bread was really good. the nuns made it with real bananas and everything." belle replied with much more enthusiasm. 

"ok stop talking about the stupid banana bread! ruby tersely replied.

belle frowned at her friend.

"come on spill, how was he? what position did you guys try? ruby shamelessly demanded. 

belle just shrugged. "the old fashioned one, I guess." 

"so that was the problem boring sex." ruby supplied. 

"he did want to do, other things.. belle whispered. 

"anal, belle tentatively continued turning beet red. but I couldn't." 

"why, it could be pretty hot! ruby said with a wide smile. 

"I..i read this story on line, about this girl who tried it and..well, she..when he pulled out she ended up defecating all over her boyfriend." belle whispered blushing even redder. 

"ewww, thanks for that mental image belle! ruby exclaimed in disgust. 

"yeah, so no I couldn't..just no." belle said. 

"so that's it then,the sex was boring. are you going to see him again? ruby asked.

"I don't know, the whole date was pretty dull." belle replied with a shrug. 

"but he's gorgeous, belle." ruby said.

"and he knows it, he's so into himself ruby. it was annoying." belle countered.

"he's still hot! and I wouldn't mind getting down on all floors for him." ruby replied suggestively licking her lips, 

"ruby! belle hissed. please keep your voice down." 

ruby laughed heartily at her friends discomfort. 

"give the boy a chance belle, I know men act like pigs most of the time. I'm still getting dick pics from the asshole! ruby said rolling her eyes. but you can't just give up on them." 

"it's not just the..sex, belle said lowering her voice. on the few dates we've been on.he acts like..like he's looking for something better.like I'm not good enough or that I should be honored that I'm with him." belle replied. 

"for goodness sake, the man called out his own name during sex! belle exclaimed in a huff. 

ruby rised an eyebrow at that. 

 

"honestly ruby, I just don't get all this talk about sex like it's the greatest thing in the world.hell even my first time was a disappointment to say the least! it was so quick that at first I wasn't even sure that we did anything? belle rumbled on.

"you go on and on about it, but I'd much rather be reading a good book then having some neanderthal climb on top of me and jam his thing in me like he's stuffing a Turkey! or something." belle stated becoming irritated with the conversation.ruby burst out laughing. 

"excuse me ladies,but I couldn't help but over hear your conversation. about your dilemma. perhaps the problem lies with your partner." mr gold said as he approached their table seemly unnoticed by the two chatting girls.

ruby and belle looked at each other in stunned surprise.

"perhaps, what you need is a man of experience.someone who knows how to treat a lady." mr gold said with a cheeky grin.

"meaning you." belle asked with a rised eyebrow. 

"yes." mr gold returned her scrutinizing look with a leer.

"I'd rather sleep with mr clerk! belle curtly replied nodding toward a clueless mr Clark who was siting at the counter.

ruby and mr gold both turned to look at the man in question. 

"indeed, he's quite the specimen." mr gold mockingly agreed.

"Nobody wants your little dried up twigs and berries gold! ruby stated with repulsion.

"alright I'll make you a wager." mr gold continued ignoring the waitress insults.

belle looked at him intrigued.

"I'd wager that you wouldn't be able to make it through dinner with that man." mr gold challenged.

"and what are the stakes? belle asked considering his offer.

"belle, you can't be serious! ruby asked indignant.

"run along dearie, this doesn't concern you." mr gold said in a warning tone flashing her a predatory smile.

"right, belle sweetie don't let him trick you. granny warned me about making deals with the devil." ruby forewarn as she stood up from the table and with a nod walked away leaving her friend and the shady mr gold to continue their conversation. 

"now, shall we discussion the terms of our little game." mr gold asked with a leer. 

belle nodded her head.

"the terms are fairly simple, if you so chose to accept. should you be unable to make it through dinner with our mr Clark then you lose the bet and agree to spend the night with me. he simply stated. 

"and, what do I get out of this little game? belle asked meeting his intense gaze. 

he smiled. "oh I think you'll find the arrangement, quite pleasurable indeed. sex when you have the right partner can be very enjoyable.and I fully intend to show you just how enjoyable it could be." 

"you make it sound,so..dirty? belle said dismissively.

he smirk. "oh sweetheart you really have no idea, sex is many things. there are so many things to discover beneath the sheets between two naked consenting adults." 

"and your the one man to teach me." she said mockingly. 

"I've been told that I have a persuasive tongue, one that I would gladly use to pleasure your perfect pink lips..and I don't mean the luscious ones on your pretty face." he said with a filthy grin.

belle wiggled under his intense gaze.

"I will cure your..sexual dissatisfaction, fuck you long and hard until your unable to remember your own name." he teased in a husky tone. 

"and, what do I get out of all this. a orgasm? she said flippantly.

"don't underestment the power of a good orgasm dear." he grinned. 

belle leaned back in the booth sizing him up. 

"not good enough gold, I'd actually prefer something a bit more tangible rather then your tricky tongue." she snidely countered.

he rised an eyebrow at that.

"alright, name it."

"if, I do make it through dinner with mr Clark.then you will wave granny's rent for the next 6-months." she replied with a sweet smile. 

"I think a month is more like it." he grumbled.

"3-months,and that's my finale offer." she shrewdly countered. 

"alright." he begrudgingly agreed.

"and, you'll apologize to ruby for your rudeness." she said with a knowing smile. 

"fine." he sighed. 

"a pleasure doing business with you mr gold." she said offering him her hand to shake.

"a pleasure indeed,he said eyeing her extended hand. and here's just a taste of what's awaiting you tonight."

mr gold bent down and grabbed belle by her neck pulling her closer to him and kissed her hard. passionately, stealing her breath away and sending shivers of longing down her spine and to her core. deepening the kiss he forced his tongue into her mouth sampling her, he groaned into her mouth making her toes curl.he nipped at her bottom lip as he slowly torn himself away from her. 

when he pulled away he smirk to find her eyes still closed. belle slowly opened her eyes to see the smug expression on his face. 

"I'm looking forward to continuing this." he said with a smug grin. 

"don't count on it, gold." she said with a teasing smile.

**Author's Note:**

> the bit of dialogue about the banana bread and the girl defecating thing were in part inspired by a buzzfeed post,


End file.
